


Slicker Than Water

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oil massage, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm a professional, Gary.  I've seen it in a porn before."





	Slicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> More Stan/Gary for a commenter :)

Laid out naked on his stomach, Gary rested his cheek on his hands. Stan's father had gotten into a massage therapy obsession, so Stan had snuck away one of the special tables.

Earlier they had used the table so Stan could give him a temporary tattoo after morning sex. It had looked real enough to the Mormon that Stan had to stop Gary from crying that his body had been tainted by ink.

To Gary's credit going the tramp stamp route may have set him off, but it was honestly just a fake tattoo someone could get from a dispenser at a grocery store. Nothing deviant about that.

Stan looked at the heart with wings and flames around it, "Sexy." He laughed, glad Gary could offer a smile in return at that point. "Let me know when I can bring you in a parlor for a real one. You can get 'cum bucket' there instead."

"You're hilarious, Stan, really you are." Gary didn't sound angry, just exasperated. "So when is this massage your were talking about happening? My modesty is slipping away by the minute."

"Modesty? That's still in your vocabulary?" Stan started dripping oil from his fingers onto Gary's lower back, licking his lips when Gary arched up to greet it.

The blond bit his lower lip, and nodded, "It has to be. I'd just be a common whore otherwise." Gary dropped his face in the hole in the table, letting his arms lay down next to his sides. 

Stan slathered his back in oil, which eventually made him squirm. "Stan... Stan, where are you going with that?" He had evolved from getting a shoulder rub to getting his muscles stroked so intimately.

Thankfully his cock had an opening to grow without getting crushed under his body.

"I'm just showing my boyfriend the wonders of a massage." Stan returned to the lower back, smirking as he ran a finger from the dip in the back all the way until it sunk between the asscheeks. "Dude..."

"Stan," Gary almost squeaked, clenching his ass on instinct until the finger ran back and forth over it. "God, right there."

"Where?" Stan played dumb, using his other hand to grope and slap Gary's ass. 

He kept it up until Gary began to moan uncontrollably. "Flip over, baby." Stan frowned when he saw Gary move his hands to start jerking himself off, moving his hands away to gather Gary's attention back. "Flip over, damn it!"

Hearing the frustration, Gary flopped onto his back, grabbing his legs under his knees and giving Stan a look. "Use me like this, Stan."

Stan crouched down, wetting his lips before burying his tongue into the tight ass. He ran his tongue along the hole before using force to press it in and out.

Gary started to babble, his legs quaking as Stan jerked him off with so much oil. "Fuck me, Stan. Fuck me, please..." His eyes were going back in his head, but he hadn't even felt it all yet.

He almost screamed when the cheap table gave way from his movements, but Stan caught him and slowly let him go down on the table then on the floor. "Sorry, I might have broken it."

"Well, it would have collapsed from what I was about to do anyways." Stan made sure the oil bottle was nearby on the ground before he took a handful and stuck a finger up his own ass. "Jesus."

He leaned over Gary's heaving body, looking directly into the shocked blue eyes. "You like that? You like watching me fuck myself like I'm your bitch, Gary?" 

Their eyes never broke as Stan added finger after finger. He got up to four just to keep Gary's face so flushed from both intrigue and embarrassment.

Stan moved his hips so he was hovering over the erection, glancing between his locked bedroom door and some picture of Wendy he had gotten from her recently.

He flipped her off as he lowered himself onto Gary's cock, letting his body sink slowly to allow both of them to live in shock that Stan took initiative to get fucked by Gary. 

Leaning in, Stan kissed Gary deeply. Gary ran his fingers through his dark locks, using his tongue more than he would have if he had been getting railed. 

"This is awfully nice of you, Stan." Gary scooted to prop his feet up on Stan's nearby dresser, using that to help him thrust up into Stan's ass. "I didn't think you'd want this as much as you do, and that's just great. Real super."

The boy tried not to lock eyes with Gary anymore, finding the words too genuine and nice for the cock deep in his ass. "Gary... what are you...?" Stan felt oily fingers stroking his cock and getting stuck in along with the erection.

"Just repaying you for all your kind treatment of my ass over these wonderful months!" Gary giggled, leaning in to leave hickeys across the Catholic's neck. Eventually his teeth sunk into the skin under Stan's jawbone, and it was quiet for a moment.

Stan gasped and moaned when Gary bit into him to muffle his own moans as Stan was pounded and fingered and stroked all at the same time. "Fuck!" He shouted, not caring if anyone else heard. It was on repeat until the fingers were suddenly placed in his mouth.

Noticing Gary's amused stare, he spit it back out in protest, earning a hard slap in the face. "Ungrateful," Stan thought he heard as he was spun around to be shoved into the massage table on his chest.

Having both hands freed, Gary paused his thrusting to squirt oil all down Stan's back. Once he was sure Stan felt as messy as he did, Gary continued to see how deeply he could slide his cock in.

Stan lost his breath as he came, trying to stay with it as Gary slowed down, seemingly just for him.

He didn't allow Gary to get away without cumming, so Stan pushed Gary onto the ground and kissed him as he shoved oiled fingers into his ass. "I'm going to suck your balls, Gary. You better fucking cum."

Gary didn't really have words, as his cock throbbed enough it was distracting all on its own. He almost sobbed as Stan sucked on his cock, eventually reaching his destination.

"Stanley," he whined, needing something more than that. He pet Stan's hair and any skin he could reach, gasping as Stan took his cockhead in long enough that he could cum in his mouth.

Wanting to try something, Stan pointed to his filled mouth. Gary blinked a couple times until he opening his mouth as if hearing some unspoken dirty words. He groaned when he had his own cum spit into his mouth, coughing slightly.

"There. Now we're even." Stan got up and waddled to the bedroom door, stopping a moment and looking back. "I have a big test tomorrow, can you help me study?"

"Anything you need, Stan." Gary smiled warmly, sitting up to find something to clean himself off with.

When Stan came back from cleaning out his ass, he found Gary wearing his hat and jacket. "Holy shit."

"What?" Gary asked, worried he offended Stan.

"Just never thought I'd see an angel wearing my clothes, that's all." Gary smiled and hid his face until he was tackled and tickled for making Stan's clothes all dirty.

He followed Stan so they could go take a shower together, staying back a moment to grab Wendy's picture and smash the picture frame down onto the table so it would break the glass.

"You coming?" Stan yelled over the running water, making Gary quickly cover the scene with Stan's clothing before running out of the room.

Stan was his, and his only.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!


End file.
